Navigation devices and web-based map interfaces allow users to input different geographic locations and view turn-by-turn directions along various routes connecting those locations. In addition to the turn-by-turn directions, some devices and web-based applications may allow users to view street level panoramic images on or near particular segments of the routes. A street level panoramic image may be a street level picture or photograph containing a wide view of a particular region surrounding an observer. For example, the street level panoramic images may include one or more buildings, such as commercial or residential buildings, various landmarks, trees, vehicles, adjacent roads, etc.